Always
by diceandpokerchips
Summary: What was the reason behind Severus Snape's decision to protect Harry Potter with his life? Short oneshot on the reflections of the misunderstood Potions Master. Canon Character Death.


**Okay, so I thought I'd try something different than an Inception fic and one of my best friends is absolutely **_**obsessed**_** with Alan Rickman, and her love extends to Severus Snape, so I would like to dedicate this to Carolyn, although she'll probably never read it. This is basically what I think ran through Snape's head when he died in Deathly Hallows.**

* * *

From the moment he received the summons, Severus knew his death was approaching.

As soon as Lucius informed him that the Dark Lord wished to see him in the Shrieking Shack, his heart filled with considerable dread. _The boy…_

But Severus knew he would not find Potter in the short time he had available to him, when the Dark Lord had ordered his presence immediately. Everything Dumbledore had planned, everything he had counted on, everything Severus had desperately hoped for, had all been for nothing. They had failed, and the boy would never know that he needed to die. If Potter was not told, then all would be lost, and the Dark Lord would win.

Feeling like death was perhaps preferable to being considered a murderer and a traitor, Severus made his way to the Shrieking Shack. He kept a sharp lookout for Potter on the way, but there was no sign of the boy. Bitterly, he reflected that Potter would probably be in the thick of the battle, with Weasley and Granger. Fighting just like Lily for what was right.

The usual ache accompanied the thought of Lily, but it was different this time. Heavier because of the knowledge that all the deaths had been for naught, yet lighter because he would soon be reunited with the only woman he had ever loved, in death. Perhaps she would have forgiven him, because of everything he had done to try and save her son, even though he had been unable to save her.

One glance at the Dark Lord's rigid posture confirmed Severus' thoughts. He could tell immediately that he would be lucky to leave the Shrieking Shack alive. He began pleading with the Dark Lord to let him go and find the boy.

"Let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can –"

When the Dark Lord refused, Severus knew all was lost. The Dark Lord began explaining something, something about his wand failing when used against Harry Potter, but Severus was no longer listening. His eyes were fixed firmly on the snake, Nagini, who was encased in a protective sphere.

_There will come a time when Lord Voldemort will seem to fear for the life of his snake …_

Severus turned white, a ghastly colour when compared with his usual sallow skin. The time had come and the boy needed to know the truth now, and Severus was about to die. He had failed Dumbledore, and failed Lily. His eyes glazed over in horror and he felt his stomach clench as he fought hard to keep his face still.

When Voldemort spoke again, it was to explain to Severus why he had decided Dumbledore's wand did not work for him. If possible, Snape's face grew even paler. If Voldemort truly mastered the Elder Wand, then he would be invincible, regardless of whether Potter sacrificed himself or not. It would destroy the piece of the Dark Lord that lived inside the boy, but there would be no wand powerful enough to defeat the Elder Wand.

"While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine."

"My Lord!" Severus gasped, realising that the Dark Lord had been explaining to Severus why he was about to die. It was a courtesy that was only extended because Snape had shown himself exceedingly loyal, being responsible for the death of Albus Dumbledore. Simultaneously with this stray thought, Severus raised his wand. He had no foolish notion of trying to defend himself. There was no defence against Avada Kedavra, and he had no hope of surviving once the Dark Lord had given him a death sentence. In raising his wand, the condemned man hoped to send a final patronus, directing him to Dumbledore's study with knowledge of Snape's death. The portrait would be able to tell him what he himself would no longer be able to.

And then the wand slashed down, and Severus hesitated. No green light sped towards him, and for a brief moment, he thought himself reprieved. Then he saw it. The cage encasing Nagini hurtled towards him and the rush of dread made him freeze, the wand in his hand still raised. The snake's fangs descended and Severus felt them pierce his neck, a rush of excruciating pain flooding through him. He thought of Lily, and his love for her, the love that now compelling him to die for her son.

"I regret it." He heard the Dark Lord say, but his tone signified otherwise. He swept out, leaving Severus to live the last few minutes of his life alone with his regrets and failures.

Unconsciously, his hands were at his neck, trying to stop the blood long enough to delay his death so he could send a message to Potter. When the boy appeared, Severus' eyes widened; the only sign that he could use to portray his amazement at Harry's presence. Potter bent over him, and Severus grabbed the front of his robes. He could feel his vocal chords were damaged beyond repair thanks to Nagini's venom. All thoughts of the anti-venom in his chambers were lost as he realised that he would be dead before he could reach it. He used his remaining strength to force the memories he'd selected to show Potter to leak from his eyes and mouth and ears. Potter just stood, staring, frozen to the spot as he watched the life draining out of the man who, Severus knew, he had been waiting to see die.

"Take … it … take … it." He gargled, and the agony of trying to speak was beyond anything he'd ever imagined. Granger pushed a flask into Potter's hands, who eventually moved, using his wand to transfer Snape's memories into the vial. As the memories were flowing into the vial, Snape began to feel his life ebbing away and Lily's face was swimming before him.

When at last the vial was full, his iron grip on Potter's robes relaxed, and Severus knew he only had seconds of life left in his body.

"Look … at … me …" He whispered. Harry turned his gaze on him, and green eyes met black. For the last remaining second of his life, Severus could see Lily, gazing upon him, and he knew he had done all he could for her, and that she had forgiven him.

His eyes lost focus, and when his body slumped to the floor, Severus' last, lingering thought was of Lily. And when all life left his body, all that remained of Severus Snape was clutched in the hands of Lily's son.

It had always been for Lily. _Always_.

* * *

**Hope you like it, please review :)**


End file.
